The Subtle Planes
The Subtle Planes Generalities -Pockets of realities created by the interaction of the human’s dreams and the Sun or KLN fields. ’Good/positive’ dreams, hopes and passions create Akashas, ‘negative’ dreams, fears and phobias create AntiTerres. -They are bubbles of elemental world in a shell of either Ka Sun (Akasha) or KLN (AntiTerres). -They float in a vast expense either between the profane word and the sun, on the Inner Ocean for the Akashas, or between the profane world and the earth core (Hades), on the Paludean Sea (according to Nephilims) or the Fuliginic Sea (according to Selenims) for the AntiTerres. -They are divided in levels the further they expand away from the profane world: River-Banks, Sea-Shores, and Archipelagos for the Akashas. Swamps and Quagmires for the AntiTerres. -The further away the Akasha, the greater its Stability and the purity of its magical fields, untouched by the Orichalc. The deeper the AntiTerre, the greater its Stability and the more contaminated it is by KLN and Orichalc. -The more humans believe and feed a subtle plan, the greater its Stability and the further away it is from the profane world. -Eïdos: frontier between earth and space. Constituted of Ka Sun, elemental Ka and sun Ethers, it is where the Ethers become elemental fields. It is also the space where human thoughts collect and navigate. -Subtle Planes do not respect the rules of time and physics. Likewise, the magical fields are different in each of them and less fluctuant. -Can at times fuse, break up, disappear, etc… depending on human dreams. -They have 6 doors at each cardinal point, sometimes opening toward other Subtle Plans, sometimes into the inner ocean or Paludean/Fuliginic sea, sometimes toward the Profane World. -Doors can be shaped like a door but can be anything. They can, in some cases, appear only on specific occasions. They require a Key to open, which can be a password, an action, a trait… -Akasha’s inhabitants have a very low Sun Core, which makes human (dreamers and visitors) easier to see. Detection -Selenims cannot detect Akashas or find their doors, only Antiterres Detecting a Subtle Plan -When close to the profane world, it can sometimes distort reality. -In KaSight, test of “Subtle plans” skill under “Dominant Ka”, of Quite Diff 3 Automatic success if Expert level in “Subtle plans” Detecting a Door -In KaSight, second test of “Subtle plans” skill under “Dominant Ka”, of Quite Diff 3 Automatic success if Master level in “Subtle plans” Access -With its Key (item, password, moral trait…) -Magically (requires a Compass/Lodestone): test of “Subtle plans” skill under “Dominant Ka”, of “plan’s Stability” ⇒ Passing through a door can be made difficult if the traveller tried to bring in item that don’t match the spirit of the Plane Appearance -Nephilim’s Metamorphes are not occulted at all, while in AntiTerre they are occulted. -Subtle plans look normal, although somewhat staged. -Ka Sight: very organised chromatic fields. Selenims can see underlying layer of KaSun or KLN depending on Akasha or AntiTerre. -Everyone understands each other whatever the language used. -Etiquette however, varies greatly from one place to the next. -Items conflicting with Plane won’t work as they should. -Things can be built inside if materials exist. -Taking things out only possible if gained fairly and not key to the Plane. Needs and health Hunger and Fatigue Still happen like in the profane world. Bodies need to feed and sleep. Quenching for the Selenims -Can only happen on human travellers or dreamers as the inhabitants of the akashas don’t have enough KaSun -Happens naturally in AntiTerre, by absorbing ubiquitous KLN. Shadow -If Neph falls in Shadow, simulacrum thrown back out and Neph trapped in Akasha. -Neph can regain his Stase if it is in the plane, or wait for a new simulacrum to come while Narcosis sets. Wounds -Humans travelling astrally can die of a heart attack in their sleep, but mostly get thrown back out into the Profane world if they are too wounded. They realise then that they are untouched. -Humans travelling physically can die of their wounds, their body is thrown back out into the Profane. -Neph: Wounds look real but are in fact magical (unless made by orichalcum or KLN): Simulacrum will be intact once out of the plane. Unless the simulacrum is “killed”: it remains intact but is kicked out while the Neph is trapped in the plane. Neph can regain his Stase if it is in the plane, or wait for a new simulacrum to come, while Narcosis sets. -Selenims can only receive damages from Orichalcum or KLN. If they die, their simulacrum is thrown out, alive, but they need a new Simulacrum before entropy ses in. Selenims can parasite a dreamer back to their dreaming body in the Profane world, which Nephilims can’t do. Substitution Chromatic fields don’t flow through things, they ARE the things. Using the fields means destroying something to turn it into an effect of that element. Traveling from one plane to the next Generalities -Each plane can have up to 6 doors, at the 6 cardinal poles -Poles can be found using Compass/Lodestone or by asking info to the inhabitant. -Doors are visible in KaSight. -Horizontal doors lead to the profane or other planes of the same stratum. -Nadir doors of an akasha always lead to a Zenith door of an AntiTerre. -Each door requires a key, which can be an object, a password, an action, a quality… -Doors only remain open for a few minutes at a time. -Traveling between unconnected planes require the use of a Ship or Barge. The Compass -Appears naturally once a Neph enters a SeaShore (second stratum of Akashas). -Connected to Pentacle. -KaSight: Sphere of amber the size of a golf ball. -Record the akashas visited and can find them again. -Can find the poles of an Akasha -Can be used to magically force a Door open. -Selenims can’t have one but can use a Nephilim’s one. The Lodestone -Appears naturally once a Selenim enters a Quagmire (second stratum of Antiterre). -Thick needle of KLN -Acts like a Compass but in AntiTerres. -Nephilims can have one, but it endangers their pentacle each time they use it. The Ship -Find mystical center of an Akasha. Most important point to its inhabitants. -Collect some of the dirt or water there and link it to Pentacle. -Selenims can’t have a Ship but can travel on a Neph’s one. The Barge -Created like a Ship, but in an AntiTerre. -Nephilims can have one, but it endangers their pentacle to use it. The travel -Once a Door opened and passed, the immortal find themselves on their Ship/Barge, which has a thin golden thread attached at the front, pulling it towards the connected door. -The thread can be cut if desired and the boat steered to another Plane. -Landscape of the Inner sea and Palludean/Fulliginic Sea: Septentrion (north): Cold and desolate plains Orient (East): Windswept grassy plains speckled with contorted rock formations. Midi (South): Warm and sandy deserts covered with crushed rocks Occident (West): Windswept cliffs, salty smell Zenith (up): Doused with light, warm. Nadir (down): Cool and dark -From the Seas, the planes look like gigantic frozen waves of SunKa or KLN, floating like enormous icebergs.